


Session #4

by Netcord2002



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-19
Updated: 2004-11-19
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netcord2002/pseuds/Netcord2002
Summary: Hope, faith, love...





	Session #4

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

# Session #4  

Author: Netcord2002

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Jed & Abbey – drama/romance

Feedback: Yes, thank you

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Aaron Sorkin.

Summary: Hope, faith, love...

            Stanley looked at his watch as he raced down the hall. “Damn it.” He swung the door to the study open as the clock reached 9:36. He was met by two pair of eyes, one blue, and one green. He smiled at the sight of Jed and Abbey sitting side by side on the couch. Jed looked calm and relaxed with his legs stretched out in front of him. His hair was slightly mussed and he was wearing a sweatshirt as though he might have just finished taking a nap. Abbey had removed her shoes and was sitting cross-legged holding Jed’s hand in her lap. Well this was promising. After last night’s excitement Stanley wasn’t sure what to expect.

            “ I relieved to see you both here tonight. I was rather concerned when we ended our session last evening.”

            “Stanley, you’ve managed to throw the two of us into a complete state of emotional turmoil. I may need long term therapy after we’re done here, but Abbey keeps telling me ‘sleep’ is the key to good health. It’s a simple concept I will try to adopt. Though it may not happen until my term is up.”

            “Yes, Sir.” Stanley plants himself down in his usual chair.

            “Jed... I prefer the informality. We agreed, remember?” 

            “Yes. That we did. Well, listen I was thinking that for tonight we would keep it very short. I want you both to have a chance to digest what has been said so far. Four nights in a row can be very draining. I’d rather you take time to reflect. See how you both are feeling about our meetings, each other and more importantly how you feel about yourselves. I want to leave you with a few points to consider and then we can meet again in a few weeks.”

            “That’s a good idea, Stanley. By then we should have a whole new perspective on things.” Abbey grips Jed’s hand as though she might never let it go.

            “ I hope you will find my observations helpful.”

            “Hope? Hope is good Stanley. If we had no hope, what would be the point?”

            “I don’t know, Sir.”

            “It’s Jed. Stanley, you need to have faith as well. Faith is very important. Do you have faith, Stanley?”

            “How do you mean, Sir? I have faith in the phenomenal capacity that people have for healing emotionally and physically. Whether there is a higher power at work I’m not sure. There very well may be.”

            “Well, that’ll be a discussion for another day. As long as you’re open minded.”

            “ I’ll look forward to that. In the mean time I’ll offer these observations for you to consider. Abbey, you have married an exceptionally bright and sensitive man, who for a whole host of reasons has climbed to the highest office in public service. Whether it’s a surprise or not he is very good at what he does. I think you will agree that your move to Washington has required many sacrifices for you and Jed. No one can deny it has been a major adjustment for you. Luckily the two of you had a long-standing marriage before this move. I think your marriage has been described as loving, passionate, contemptuous, admirable, exemplary and committed. Commitment is needed here to overcome the negatives you have had to face. Lack of privacy and less time spent together can be very eroding, even to the best marriages. Add onto that the fact that you both have suffered a serious and traumatic event, it will take time and patience to reestablish trust. Trust in the world and trust in each other. Jed, I am fairly certain that you understand Abbey’s distress over the kidnapping and the decisions leading up to it. Obviously as President you cannot divulge classified state decisions. What you can do, sir, is try to remain more open to Abbey’s support. Your tendency to withdraw into yourself or rather ‘retreat into your head’ closes you off from those who love you. During times of stress and uncertainty it is imperative that you turn towards each other. I have given you the opportunity to communicate your concerns and feelings. It is crucial that you continue to do so. Turn to each other for the love and support you both need. Retreating or running away is not an option. Separately you will be lost. I have faith that together you will find the answers you both are searching for.”

            Jed and Abbey stood causing Stanley to pop up from his seat. Stanley was startled when Abbey approached putting her arms around him for a warm hug. “Stanley thank you so much for listening and guiding us. I see our path more clearly now.”

            “Thank you Ma’am.”

            “Stanley, as far as I’m concerned we are just any other people. Okay?”

            “I appreciate that, thank you Abbey.”

            Jed extended his hand, “Stanley as always...thanks.”

            Stanley watched as Abbey took Jed’s hand again and led him through the door  into their bedroom.

            Jed latched the door and smiled as Abbey surveyed the room. The curtains were drawn, most of the lights were off, the bed had been turned down, and there was a fire burning in the fireplace. 

            “Jed are expecting company tonight?”

            “ I have hope Abbey, but only if you are comfortable with it. I have no plan to push you before you feel ready.” Jed stood where he was by the door, waiting.

            Abbey slowly crossed the room to where Jed waited patiently for her reply. She touched his cheek with the palm of her hand. “ Many years ago I married a very bright and sensitive man. I made a pledge to honor, cherish and love him. There will be no more retreating. Running away is no longer an option.” 

She stood up on her tiptoes as Jed brought his lips down to meet hers. The sweetness of the kiss warmed his heart, soothing his nerves and filling him with confidence that they could put the sorrow and fear behind them. In the soft glow of the fire Jed removed his sweatshirt, unbuckled his belt and let his jeans drop where her stood. Abbey reached out to touch the body that she had loved for so long. Jed carefully unbuttoned her blouse, sliding it from her shoulders. She unclasped her bra as his lips moved down from her neck leaving a trail that sent shiver through her body. Jed knelt before her dipping his fingers into the waistband of her slacks bring them down as he went. The light from the fire cast a glow over her bare skin, which reflected in his clear blue eyes. Jed ran his hands up the back of her thighs, cupping her soft behind and pulled her forward. He kissed her sweet curls and inhaled the scent of her as deeply as he could. Rising up Jed lifted Abbey in his arms and carried her to their bed, placing her down and without taking his eyes from hers he covered her body with his own. 

            Ever so tenderly he teased her nipples with the palm of his hand, circling around one, then the other drawing them out so that he could suckle while Abbey ran her fingers through his hair pulling him close. She arched and moved below him bring their hips together. The warmth and friction created by her movement soon had Jed hard and aching. He reached down to feel the wetness between Abbey’s legs. Drawing the wetness up with his fingertips Jed circled her clit until he heard a soft moan rising in her chest. Abbey closed her eyes as she gave herself over to Jed’s caresses. She spread her legs bringing them up over his hips. Dropping her hands to his behind she guided him in deeply with his first thrust. As Abbey began to run her fingernails up and down his back he moved inside her with longer deliberate strokes. When Jed picked up his pace he knew Abbey was leaving marks in his skin. He drove in harder and deeper like a man who had been starving for intimacy. Abbey clutched at him, arching up in an attempt to give him all he needed. The hot waves of her climax rose up forcing the air from her lungs and she cried his name. Almost immediately Jed felt himself soaring over the edge. He buried his face into the hollow of her neck and wept with the joy of it.

            They lay in each other arms for the longest time. Neither wanting to be the first to move. The warmth and closeness of their bodies filled them with sense of contentment they had not known for many months.

 

            “Babe, are you still awake?”

            “Yeah, I’m listening to your heart beat.”

            “Why?”

            “Because I missed it. I find the steady rhythm to be very soothing.”

            “Do you think we can really find our way back?”

            “I don’t want to go back, Abbey. I want to move forward and I want you to come with me."

            “ We have a lot of work still to do.”

            “ I willing to meet any challenge as long as I’m not facing it alone.”

            “You‘ll never be alone again.” Smoothing his hair down, Abbey kissed the top of his head.

            With the certainty that they would find their way together and not be lost, they allowed the blanket of post coital slumber to sweep over them. 

So it goes…..el final


End file.
